


Distance

by Loreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, Slash, Smut, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen
Summary: Dean doesn’t want to repeat what is only a mistake for him. But Sam doesn’t agree with him and the knowledge that all will end upin this way hurts him like hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128062) by [Vahly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly). 



> Hello everyone! It’s my first translation from Italian into english (and the second in english) and neither of them isn’t my first language …so I try to do my best and translate it properly. And I've asked for permission but I haven't a feedback. :(  
> Oh, and I need a beta! A lot!
> 
> PS: If you found some mistakes, let me know!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It was a mistake and I don’t intend to repeat it.’’ Dean’s voice for the first time was so cold, it hurts you as you never have thought. It hurts you like hell. ‘’Maybe we should split each other for a while. Just the time to find ourselves, to understand what we want.’’ You would have million arguments to try to convince him, although at the moment you don’t have even one in your mind. So you just nod while you turn to the door to go out. You feel the memories of the night, just spent, too fresh to talk about them with calm and lucidity. The eyes start to burn and you don’t know which of the two reasons is making you running away now. You only know that you aren't able to stand his glance, so full of grudge and resentment. Before you leave, his words reach you again.  
  
‘’I didn’t want this to finish like that, I…’’  
You don’t look back while you interrupt him.  
‘’It’s not important. I don’t need you to give me an explanation. I know it already.’’  
Suddenly, the distance between you is not to beat. And when you leave, the weight on your shoulders isn’t easier, nor the knot in your throat isn’t loosened. You only hope that things will change. Sooner or later.


End file.
